


Limitations

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Lena remembers what she was like before.





	Limitations

Lena remembered what it was like before. She had been smart. Brilliant, even. She had been selected to test pilot a cross between a fighter jet and a time machine, they didn’t pick someone who couldn’t understand what was happening for that.  
  
But the accident had taken that from her. Winston’s chronal accelerator kept her in the present but no one really understood her condition. Ever since the accident her mind was just… not as ordered. It was so hard to keep her thoughts together. And beyond whatever the effects were of chronal dissociation there was so much more. PTSD, depression, anxiety, panic attacks. All of these combined could have a crippling effect.  
  
Emily and Winston understood. No one else did. It wasn’t that they were mean, they just didn’t see Lena as herself. They saw her through a filter of her limitations.  
  
She wasn’t stupid. It was not like her intelligence was gone. It was just... behind a wall. She couldn’t quite access it on command. It was beyond frustrating. Some days, good days, she could think like she used to, she felt normal. On bad days she was a mess. She struggled to take care of herself in the most basic ways. She would make breakfast and forget to eat it, she would misplace her pills, she would forget words in the middle of a sentence.  
  
Sometimes she worried that her mind would go and never come back.  
  
Lena tried to be optimistic. She smiled, she laughed, she made jokes. She hid her tears until she could find privacy. If the others noticed they had the grace to keep it to themselves.  
  
Most of all she worked. She trained hard to master the unique abilities the accident had given her, to make something positive out of what had happened. And she did what she could to keep her mind sharp. Angela had arranged for the new Overwatch to have regular access to therapy, he was someone they could trust to keep Overwatch’s secrets, someone Lena could tell anything. Lena was the only agent Angela didn’t have to badger to go to therapy, she made her appointment every week even if she had to call in from halfway across the world.

If she kept on working maybe someday it wouldn’t be so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> would like writing prompts, details here: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/post/167456592823/writing-prompts


End file.
